TrueLoveTrueBlood
by Manami Tamura
Summary: La llegada de la chica nueva la provoca cambios drasticos en la escuela.. esta chica no tiene nada de normal, esconde un secreto que no debe ser revelado..pero.. el mayor de los Jonas esta dispuesto a descubrirlo!


**Hola... aquí yo , con otra historia ^^, espero que les guste….bueno se las dejo..bye!**

**Capitulo 1 **

-Hora de levantarse – dijo Kevin Jonás emocionado y saltando de su cama

-hay que pasa?? – se escucho una voz desanimada, era el mismísimo Joe Jonás, que aun seguía con su cabeza metida en la almohada y por lo visto no tenia intención de levantarse

- ya Bro, basta de dormir, hoy es el primer día de clases – dijo el chico de cabellos rizados, mientras ''zamarreaba' a su hermano Joe para que se despertara

- ya, ya, vale..., que ya me despierto- dijo sacándose las cobijas de cama y levantándose - Bien... Quien será el primero en usar el baño??

Los tres chicos se miraron y se dirigieron al mismo tiempo al cuarto de baño

-hey, yo lo uso primero- decía Joe aforrándose de la manilla de la puerta (del baño)

-que?! Tu fuiste el ultimo en levantarte y por cierto el que menos tenia ganas de ir a la escuela

- eso es verdad – acoto Kevin-además yo fui el primero en levantarme, así que yo debo usar primero el baño

-hey no -dijo Nick

-Ya córrete Kevin- decía Joe

-Nick deja de empujarme – dijo Kevin

- pero si es Joe el que te empuja .decía Nick

La pieza de los chico era todo un alboroto... pues empezaron a gritar y a discutir ... Era un completo desorden..

La señora Denisse decidió ir a ver lo que estaba pasando en la pieza de los chico... Pues los griteríos se escuchaban hasta en la cocina (O.o)

Así que subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta y…

-Pero que diablos pasa aquí! , Por que tanto alboroto?-La señora Jonás estaba realmente molesta- Loa griteríos se escuchan hasta en la cocina!!

Los tres chicos permanecieron callados, hasta que Kevin saco la voz

-lo sentimos ma..., estábamos discutiendo quien usaría el baño primero y…- la señora Jonás lo interrumpió

- .. y se comportaron como si fueran aun unos niños..,hay chicos ustedes nunca crecerán…

- lo sentimos ma... , de veras.. –dijo Joe apenado

-discúlpanos...- acoto Nick

- bien... Chicos... Ya paso…- dijo Denisse en un tono mas cariñoso – pero... Ya son sus últimos años… en la escuela ... podría decir que casi unos ' adultos' deberían comportarse como tal ., especialmente tu Kevin.. Que eres el mayor, y que este año te gradúas

Kevin solo sonrío

- Bueno, bueno basta de sermones y a alistarse para la escuela que se le hace tarde

- hay ma!!! – dijo Joe quejándose

- nada de ''hay ma'', vístete y te bajas a desayunar

- OK - dijo Joe desanimado...

-apúrense- dijo la señora Jonás mientras bajaba las escaleras

Los chicos asintieron y mientas uno ocupaba el baño, el otro arreglaba la habitación – que por cierto esta bien desordenada. Una ves listos los Jonás bajaron a desayunar

- Primer día de clases… genial!!- comento Kevin emocionado

- genial?? Estas loco, si el primer día apesta- dijo Nick

- si, bro, Nick tiene razón... – acoto Joe - lo único bueno son las chicas nuevas-

- Mm......... chicas? , Es en lo único que piensas Joe?- pregunto Kevin levantando una ceja

- no…- dijo Joe – también en bikinis ¡! – dijo esto ultimo en tono picaron

- hay bro... Tú nunca cambia – dijo Nick entre risas

Menos Bla Bla y mas comida, o sino Big Rob no podrá llevarlos a la escuela, tiene que ir a buscar a tu padre y a Frankie al aeropuerto.

Una vez ya desayunados, se despidieron de su madre y se dirigieron a Avant para irse a la escuela

- nerviosos chicos? – pregunto Big Rob mientras encendía el auto

- si, estoy ansioso- dijo Kevin

- ansioso? Y porque tan ansioso – dijo Nick en son de duda

- es verdad, desde hace días te he escuchado decir '' ya quiero que empiece la escuela''

- a decir verdad... no se porque... Pero presiento que este día será especial..

- claro Kevin….- dijeron al unísono Joe y Nick poniendo los ojos en blanco..

Bien chicos. Hora de partir, Dijo Big Rob mientras apretaba el acelerador y se dirigían a la escuela…. Donde los Jonás no sabían con lo que se iban a encontrar.

Ya esta lista Jossete – se escucho una voz que provenía de un chico con no mas de 20 años llamado Edgar, el hermano mayor de Jossete

-si Edgar... ya estoy lista – dijo la chica desanimada

-ya era hora...- dijo el chico en tono molesto – hace rato que te estaba llamando

-lo siento Edgar... Es solo que… - la chica agacho su cabeza- estoy aburrida de hacer siempre lo mismo, cuatro años en la escuela, luego nos mudamos y de nuevo a estudiar...

- te entiendo... pero nuestra condición de ser- Edgar iba a seguir pero Jossete lo interrumpió

- si, si... me lo has dicho muchas veces hermanito

-bueno, y si ya lo sabes, no veo cual es problema – dijo el chico en tono triunfador

La chica solo atino a mirarlo... se sentía cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo … cansada de siempre estar tan sola… además de que este era su primer día de clases y en la ciudad … , no conocía absolutamente a nadie , solo había escuchado hablar de la escuela gracias a su hermano , ya que al contrario de ella .. Este había estudiado dos años en esa escuela, así que estaba mas ''_familiarizado_ _a compartir con_ _humanos''_

-bueno, ya camina que se nos hace tarde…-dijo Jossete tomando sus libros de la mesita de la sala y abriendo la puerta principal

-OK…. ¡ha espera! … Y Louis?- pregunto Edgar extrañado

Louis era su otro hermano, de la misma edad de Jossete, y se encontraba exactamente en la misma situación, también era su primer día de clases

-a lo mejor tuvo una buena idea y decidió no ir a la escuela-dijo Jossete en tono sarcástico

-Jossete… -dijo Edgar serio- ya hablamos sobre esto

-hey Louis te esperamos en el auto – dijo Jossete

-ya bajo-dijo Louis –bajando las escalera casi corriendo- se me había olvidado que hoy había escuela. Lo siento…

-si, si, como siempre eh? – dijo Edgar regañándolo

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al auto que era un _Chevrolet Convertible. _Un auto muy lujoso.

Edgar acelero y no tardo nada en llegar a la escuela donde les esperaba un gran día.

Bueno los _le boursier ( apellido de los tres hermanos) _, no eran una familia normal, estos tres chicos escondían un gran secreto ...Que no debía ser rebelado .No eran unos adolescentes normales ... Su aspecto fisco... podríamos decir que eran realmente bellos su piel era completamente pálida ...de un blanco indescriptible , sus cabellos variaban , Edgar tenia el cabello mas claro al contrario de Jossete que tenia el cabello negro azabache , y que decir de Louis que tenia su cabello castaño oscuro , a simple vista nadie creería que fuesen hermanos ..Pero lo eran. Sus ojos…eso es un gran tema pues su color dependía del estado en que se encontraban... a veces eran muy oscuros... casi negros y otras veces de un dorado reluciente

-bien Jossete, Louis, he aquí su nueva escuela – dijo Edgar señalándola -huuyy si - dijo Jossete desanimada

-claro hermanita…estoy tan emocionado- dijo Louis en tono sarcástico – no hayo la hora de entrar

-hay chicos cambien esas caras y vean el lado positivo de esto

-y cual es - dijeron Jossete y Louis al mismo tiempo

- assshh… adolescentes- murmuro Edgar poniendo los ojos en blanco

-adolescentes?? …perdón…. Recuerda que tengo mas de un siglo de edad- dijo la chica riendo

-Jossete baja la voz... o quieres que nos descubran y que sepan que somos…- Louis iba a seguir pero Edgar lo interrumpió

-calma Louis... Ya hable con tu hermanita

-que no me digas hermanita... ¬¬ – dijo Jossete

-Pues fíjate que para tener un siglo de edad eres muy inmadura- dijo Edgar

-tu cállate Edgar – dijo molesta Jossete

- ya no discutan – grito Louis

-el empezó – dijo Jossete cruzándose de brazos

- ya... Jossete solo era una broma – dijo Edgar riéndose

-Bueno ya párenle... Y Edgar estaciónate que ya casi no queda espacio

-tienes razón. - asintió Edgar…

oOoOoOo

Los tres chicos miraban la escuela, estaba repleta de estudiantes, por qui y por haya

-genial!-dijo Kevin- por fin!!

.-uuhhh si…estupendo- dijo Joe bostezando

. ya Bro, si no es tan malo- dijo el chico cabeza de brócoli (xd) , hey Big Rob , será mejor que ya te vallas, o sino papa se enojara

-no te preocupes Nick, tu mama me acaba de llamar diciendo que el señor Jonás tomara un taxi

-OK, entonces mejor estaciónate, que ya no queda lugar

- si será lo mejor

-si, mira hay un espacio hay, a lado de ese _Chevrolet Convertible _que esta wow...De lujo

Big Rob acepto el 'comentario` de Joe y se estaciono donde este había indicado .Una vez estacionado, Big Rob les dijo el sermón de siempre:

-chicos... tengan cuidado, cualquier cosa recuerden llamarme, los estaré esperando aquí en el auto... OK?

-si, si... no hay problema dijeron los tres al unísono

Kevin abrió la puerta para salir del Avant, la que justo daba a lado del convertible negro, cerro la puerta rápidamente y se dio vuelta hasta que….

Jossete abrió su puerta, con sumo cuidado, ya que a ultimo momento se había estacionado un Avant, se bajo del auto, cerro la puerta, se dio media vuelta hasta que...

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus cuerpos rozaran… y como consecuencia quedando frente a frente, sus miradas estaba fijas el uno al otro... Fueron solo cinco segundos… pero parecieron una _eternidad…_

**Hola Bueno, subi otro fic..^^, para los que no me conocen soy las misma escritora de la nove 'Llegaste Tu' (que por ciero. Au no subo cap O.o) . Sorry pero no he tendo timpo de subir :S el cap esta listo.. solo me falta corregir.. y me da una pereza xd**

**Bueno .. espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.. me esforcé bastante… =)**

**Mmm si… esta bastante raro.. pero mas adelante. Se dran cuenta.. que son realmentes 'estos chicos'. Porque ya quedo bastante claro.. que no so normales.. xd, Por ultimo**

**Gracias a Marshmalloow que me ayudo a subir capi , Tambien a Ale .. que hace timpo esta esperando que actualizara xd…a Star…que ojala que la lea ^^ en fin.. a todos!!!**

**Huy se me olvidad a Chubitz!! Tambn!!**

**bueno**

**me voy**

**espero que les haya**

**gustado**

**Att: Maggy**


End file.
